Poor Simon
by BrittanySeville
Summary: Simon is being bullied at school, he cant take it anymore, will he just kill himself or fight back? Read the story and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**My 2nd AATC story, hope you like it, no bad reviews or...**  
**Alvin: I will hunt you down Me: Ok, Enough Alvin.**  
**Brittany: Alvin!**  
**Alvin: Oh boy...**  
**Jeanette and Simon: On with the disclaimer, Sarah does not own AATC or BATC.**  
**Me: 'Sigh'**

It was midnight, Simon was awake in his bed staring at Alvin and Theodore who were sleeping, he walked to the bathroom and got out a little knife from his pocket, he looked at his scars and wounds, and cut himself deeper in one of the wounds and washed the blood away and went back to his bed, but what he didn't see is that he left some blood on the edge of the sink.

"Oh boy.." Simon said and than layed down on his bed and took one last look at his bloody wounds and fell asleep.

**Next morning.**  
Alvin woke up and looked at his brothers, walked to the sink and guess what he saw? blood, all over it, there was blood, Alvin gasped and looked back at his brothers but he didn't know who did it, _Maybe one of them did it as a trick or something?_ Alvin thought to himself but just walked away and woke up his brothers, he didn't realize Simon's wounds or scars though.

"Come on, we gotta go school bro!" Alvin said thinking he was the dad of Simon and Theodore. Simon got up and got ready, "I don't wanna be late, im leaving early." than Simon went off like lightning.

"Umm, okay" Alvin said sarcasticly (I dont know how to spell that word!)

Thedore got right up and together, they went to school.

**End of school.**  
It was raining when they heading home, they split up, Thedore with Eleanor and Jeanette, and well, Simon was going alone, and Alvin with Brittany.  
After a few minutes all of the chipmunks and chipettes were home, all except Simon, he was in a dark alley sitting there crying with his buried in his knees.

_Another bad day at school, why, why do they pick on me! What have they got against me, what did i ever do to them? _Simon thought to himself but he just got his knife out of his pocket and dug it deeply into the wound and he screamed in pain, he tried to hold back tears but it was no use, he burst out in tears crying because everyday it was the same, he would get beaten up half to death at school, he would be called a nerd, and he would go back home late just to find Dave shouting his head off at him. He left the knife where it was, dug in his arm, but he decided to dig it in more, so he did, he cried and cried and called for help, he knew what to do, he was going to kill himself.

**Ok, i am soooo sorry for the short chapter! I'm not good at writing long chapters, but trust me, the next chapters will be much longer, dont let it ruin the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is the second chapter, thanks to Forever Kaylee Seville and Daddy'sGirl123 for their help! And thanks to Simkaye for the nice review! I really want to thank you all who reviewed! Anyway.. the story.

Back at home.  
Alvin was in his bed sitting down at the edge, staring at the window, holding back tears.  
Theodore was resting his head on Alvin's shoulder and silently crying.

"What if he never comes back?" Theodore tried to speak but only a little squeak came out.  
"He will... he will..." Alvin answered but he knew he could be wrong, he just didn't want to scare his little brother.

Jeanette came into the room, with Eleanor and Brittany behind her, "Where is Simon!" they all asked together.  
"We dont know either..." Alvin said while looking at Theodore, he wanted to cry, but Alvin had never cried in his life!

Just than they heard a knock on the door.  
"SIMON!" they all shouted and ran for the door, Brittany got a little help from her sisters to reach the doorknob, when she did, they all saw Dave standing there and they sighed.

"Hey fella's, whats wrong?" Dave asked bending down facing Alvin "Simon hasn't come back yet.." Alvin asked looking away from Dave and staring at the ground.  
"I'm sure his fine, he is the oldest, he can stay alone" Dave said cheerfully.  
"No it isn't! What if his out there lost and cold! He could even be dead!" Alvin had enough, he burst out in tears and ran away from them.

"A..Alvin.." Theodore and Eleanor said putting their paws in front of them, wanting him to come back.

Up in Alvin's room.  
Alvin layed under his bed, curled up in a ball, crying, he couldn't take it anymore, this was the only time he had ever cared for his brother so much. Brittany came in, almost in tears, "Alvin, Dave's right, I'm sure his okay, he can take care of himself.." Brittany said trying to calm Alvin down.  
Alvin opened his mouth to say something but Brittany stopped him, she knew what he was going to say, "No, I'm sure his not dead!" Brittany shouted, but gently.

After when Brittany had left, he had calmed down, but still tears was running down his furry cheeks. But he knew he had to believe that Simon was safe, so he went to bed, forgetting about Simon and everything and had a nice, peaceful sleep.

**Downstairs.**  
Someone knocked on the door, Brittany hoped it was Simon, and without any help from her sisters, the door opened and there, right infront of Brittany's eyes, stood Simon, bleeding on his hand with loads of cuts and deep one's.  
"Oh my..gosh...Simon..." she was lost of words, she just completly couldn't speak.  
"Dont worry about me, i'm going to bed" and without another word, he was halfway upstairs.  
"NO! Your not going to bed! I'm not letting you, you cant! You dont know how much you worried us, and you think its just normal to walk off like you did nothing! We were scared about you Simon!" Brittany shouted while tears freely strolled down her cheeks.  
"Well dont be! What's the point of living! When all i get is being beaten up and being called a nerd at school, than go home to find someone shouting their head off at me!"

All the noise caused Dave to stand beside Brittany and he just stared at Simon with a "Alright-Your-Gonna-Pay" look. Brittany looked at Dave and than looked at Simon, "We're sorry Si" Dave and Brittany said together, but Simon had already went to bed, with bruises all over his body. Meanwhile, Brittany had told Alvin that Simon was in his room, Alvin ran like lightning into Simon's room without knocking.

"S...Si..." Alvin noticed his bruises over his eyes and arms and legs, than he noticed the cuts, "Oh my... god... what happened Si? Talk to me!" Alvin ran and sat beside his brother.  
"A...Alv...Alvin, what's the point of telling you when nobody cares, your just trying to make me feel better! Go away" Simon was muffled because his head was buried in his pillow and he was holding it to tight so nobody could take the pillow of him.

"Simon, thats wrong! We all care, we was worried about you! I couldn't help it, i cried! And you know i never cry, you made me cry Simon!" Alvin screamed in his brother's ear and ran out slamming the door behind him.  
Simon started to cry more, after a while the pillow was all wet so he used his sleeve to wipe his tears away, and than his own hands, the tears dropped on the cut's and wound's, but simon didn't care how much it hurt, he just wanted to be alone.. just be... dead...

**Next morning.**

Eleanor and Theodore were downstairs, so was Alvin and Brittany, Dave was at work, so Jeanette had to take care of Simon in case he went anywhere, it was a Saturday morning. Alvin was playing chess (as usual) with Brittany, he won (as usual), Eleanor was making some waffles while Theodore was helping her. Meanwhile, Jeanette was sitting next to Simon in a chair, she was _Trying_ to read a book, but the scars and wounds on Simons arm kept getting her attention, she was twirling a pencil around in her hair and there was a lollypop in her mouth, she decided to turn her chair so she couldnt see Simon or the scar's and wounds, it was all good until she day-dreamed of Simon being chased by 3 tall boys that were in his school, she sat up and gasped and dropped the book and the lollypop, _Maybe thats how he got the scars? Maybe i just saw the past..._ Jeanette thought to herself, Simon awoke by the sound of the book dropping and he struggles to sit up and when he did, he heard a crack on his leg, Jeanette heard it to and looked at Simon, "Si..simon, what was that..?" She said panicking thinking he broke his foot.

"Its nothing Jeanette, dont worry." Simon was smiling as he said that, he seemed much happier today, maybe it was because it was a Saturday and they didn't have to go school, but Jeanette didn't care, all she wanted to be was... Happy, and now he is happy, Jeanette gently hugged him and holded him and walked him downstairs, Simon waved at Alvin and at the rest, the rest of Jeanettes sisters ran up to Simon and gave him a gentle friendly bear hug.

"Omigod! Simon! We was so worried!" Brittany and Eleanor screamed in excitment like 2 fangirl's.

Theodore waved back but didn't talk, he was to busy trying to make the waffle's since he couldn't do it without Eleanor, Alvin ignored Simon when he waved to him, he didn't want to talk to him because of yesterday night, Simon didn't remember what happened though, so he's acting nice.

_Geez, that guy gets all the girls, even my girl, Brittany... you love him more than me? oh well, who care's, he's an idiot anyway. _Alvin thought to himself.

**Okay i really hoped you liked that! I hope you thought it was detailed, just Review if you think i should make it better, pleaasee review, 10 reviews and i will carry on! Oh.. and the shortness, :( I ammm sooooooo bad at doing long ones, i am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry if you thought it was too short! Oh and by the way, could you please review on what you think is going to happen, do you think Alvin will forgive Simon? or he wont? and will Simon return to be sad on monday? and why do you think Simon is so happy, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omigod, I never knew my story could even get 2 reviews :D im so happy, thank you so much for all those who reviewed! I owe a big thanks to JordyTheChipmunkLover, amddude, northgalus2002, and of course, Dark Angel Danielle Seville! Oh and for all those who added me to their fav author and story list, thank you so much!**

Simon looked at Alvin, and waved again, thinking he didn't see it the first time, Alvin ignored it again, Simon finally broke the silence.

"Um, Alvin, you ok there?" Simon said worriedly.

Alvin didn't answer, Brittany ran up to him and waved her hand in front of him and she frowned and stood up staight with her hands on her hips.

"Alvin, you can be so rude sometimes! You just ignored your own brother!" Brittany shouted and stomped off into the kitchen and sat down.  
Alvin swallowed and gulped, he knew Brittany was right, he was ignoring his own brother which was rude, he knew he had to forget what happened yesterday, but still continued to ignore Simon, A loud but gentle shout broke the silence.

"Breakfast is ready!" Eleanor screamed, she seemed so happy, she danced to the table and put the plates full of waffles down and she served her sisters and brothers.

"Yum, Eleanor i love waffles!" Theodore ran to the table but he fell and banged his head on the table and cried.

"Theodore!" Simon and Alvin shouted and they ran to their poor injured brother and bumped into each other and they looked in each others eyes.

"S...Sor..Sorry, Simon..." Alvin stuttered, he looked down at his feet trying to hold back from hugging his brother, he wanted to hug him and apologize for when he was ignoring him and before he was about to do that, he felt warm arms around him and he blinked at looked at Simon, Simon was hugging him.

"Its okay Alvin, I know i was abit rude yesterday, I deserve to be ignored for what i have done, Please forgive me Alvin..." Simon blinked back his tears.  
"I forgive you Simon" and before the 2 brothers knew it, they were hugging and both of them were fighting back tears, than they turned to Theodore, it looked like his pain had gone.

"Dont worry, i'm fine now!" Theodore smiled and stood up and than he secretly smiled to himself again, _My plan worked, their friends now!_ Theodore thought happily to himself, and he walked to the table.  
Jeanette, who had stayed quiet the whole time, was already eating her waffles without a sound, she was so shy.

"Hey Jeanette, you okay?" Simon asked cheerfully.  
"I...I..I saw those scars and cuts and wounds on your arm, what did you do!" Shouted Jeanette and without a sound she was laying her head on Simons shoulder crying and the tears made Simon's sweater wet, Oh brother... Simon thought to himself while he patted Jeanettes back.

"Dont worry, I'm fine Jen..." Simon continued to pat her back.  
"Sure?" Jeanette whispered.  
"I'm 100 percent sure Jen!" Simon said as he put his thumb up.

Than all of the chipmunks and chipettes continued to eat their food.

**10 Minutes later.**  
The family finished their food and had started to have some fun, Dave was at work so they had all day to play whatever they wanted, Brittany and Alvin were playing chess, but this time, Brittany won, Alvin stomped off and sat on the couch with a big bang, Brittany rolled her eyes, What a sore loser Brittany thought.  
Simon and Jeanette were studying some kind of rock that they got from a science kit, Jeanette was reading the instruction manual on what to do and Simon was doing all the work, but he didn't care.  
Theodore and Eleanor were watching television, they were watching a cooking show called, "Delicious Recipe's!", Alvin didn't like it at all, he just groaned and layed down in the corner of the couch and soon took a little nap.

**Midnight**

It was midnight, Simon was in his bed, so was Alvin, but Theodore and Eleanor were downstairs having a little snack, while making some chocolate chip cookies, Simon wasn't asleep, only Alvin was, and of course Jeanette and Brittany were too.  
After a while Theodore came up holding a little plate with chipmunk shaped chocolate cookies on it.

"Um, hey Simon, me and Eleanor made some yummy cookies, do you want some?" Theodore whispered feeling scared that Simon would shout at him for eating at midnight, but Simon stayed calm.

"Sure, I want a cookie which is shaped like me, with glasses made out of blue icing" Simon said cheerfully.  
"Um, okay, luckily we did add some features, and we put a chipmunk with glasses, just like you Simon!" Theodore whispered but kind of spoke too loud, but Simon didn't mind, Theodore handed the Simon shaped cookie and Simon took it and jumped out of bed when he took one bite.

"This is the most best cookie i have ever tasted in my life!" Simon silently shouted, "Hey, whats the eyes made out of?" Simon went back to whispering again.  
"Thanks" Theodore giggled, "Its made out of chocolate chips!" Theodore shouted, loud, again.

"Oh... Okay... It's a bit-" Simon was cut off by a loud scream coming from downstairs.  
"Eleanor!" Theodore shouted and ran downstairs, being followed by Simon, all the noise woke Alvin up.  
"What the- What happened..?" Alvin looked around the room, he heard Simon, Theodore and Eleanor talking at once, and he realized they were all downstairs, Brittany also woke up and she rubbed her eyes, she didn't complain, she could tell already what was happening.

Back downstairs, Eleanor explained why she was screaming, "Well, you see, i was cooking something for me to eat, and i accidently dropped the pan and the fire went on my poor dress, and i-" "Yeah yeah, we get it!" Alvin was in the stairs and he was listening, Brittany was next to him sitting down on the stairs.

Eleanor started to cry as Alvin said that, and Brittany growled at Alvin and ran to her little sister and hugged her.

"Dont worry Ellie, your dress will soon dry," Brittany said peacefully, "Why dont you go upstairs and find something of your's to change in?"

"Sure Britt, oh and thanks for making me feel calmer!" Eleanor happily said and she skipped past Alvin ignoring his mumbling.

_Stupid sisters, why does she need Brittany to stand up for her? What a wimp!_ Alvin thought to himself, and growled meanly at Eleanor causing her to run for her life and into her bedroom, while Jeanette walked out of the bedroom, she yawned and sighed looking at Alvin and the rest.

"Who upset my little sister!" Jeanette screamed glaring at Alvin.

Alvin pointed to Brittany while Brittany pointed at Alvin, Theodore was to scared to point, he was scared Alvin would fight him, and Theodore hated fighting with siblings.

Jeanette turned to Alvin and glared at him more fiercly, than sighed and looked around the room and she was about to speak but the bedroom door flung open causing Jeanette to fall down the stairs banging her head on each step, and the same thing with Alvin.

"Ouuuuuuucccchhh!" Jeanette and Alvin shouted.  
"Oops! I am so sorry!" Eleanor stared, she couldnt believe what she had just done.  
"Dont worry!" Theodore said trying to not blame everything on Eleanor, while Brittany ran up to her big sister, Jeanette, and helped her get up, Theodore than ran to Alvin and helped him up, but it was like his face was glued to the ground.

"Come on, Alvin!" Theodore squeaked and stopped pulling, he was sweating, Alvin was so hard to pick up, Alvin didn't speak or anything.  
Brittant held Theodores hip and pulled, than Jeanette and Eleanor started to pull, and when he came off, he went flying and he crashed into the kitchen door, and finally he spoke!

"!" Alvin screamed, "Are you people tryna kill me or what!" Alvin shouted, his head didn't look hurt at all, not even a bump or blood, he rubbed it and he pointed to his, and his brothers bedroom, "Lets go to bed!"

The others nodded and walked off to their beds.

**Okaay! Thats the third chapter done, i really hoped you liked it!**  
**Oh and by the way, the next chapter, will be starting off from monday, i know it may be weird skipping sunday but i just felt like it, so dont let it ruin the story, oh and when i said it would be starting off from monday, i meant the story, i dont mean i will upload the fourth chapter on monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**On Monday**

The Chipette's and Chipmunk's were all downstairs, having some breakfast, which was butter on toast.  
Simon pushed his plate away and he refused to eat, everytime Alvin would frown and push the plate back to Simon, than Simon would take it to the kitchen.

"Simon! Your acting super stange!" Alvin shouted as Simon threw the toast in the bin and washed his plate.  
"I'm... fine, Alvin..." Simon replyed and he got changed, put his blue sweater on and opened the door and looked at Alvin and his brothers, than Jeanette and the rest, "Bye, I'm leaving early today," and before anyone could reply he was out of the house.

Jeanette was stunned by Simon, normaly Jeanette and Simon would go to school together, but it seemed like something was upsetting Simon, Jeanette looked at Alvin and than Brittany looked at Alvin too, Alvin stared at the two girl's and the three of them got up instantly and Brittany banged the table with her fist's.

"I'm going to find out what's making Simon so sad!" Brittany said, and everyone stared at her, she blushed a bit but luckily for her no one saw it.

"Me too!" Alvin said.  
"Me three!" Jeanette punched the table gently and blushed, this time, everyone could see Jeanette blush, she was blushing much more than Brittany was.  
Brittany couldn't help but giggle and Alvin was chuckling, Jeanette glared at Alvin and than Brittany, soon enough, she was laughing with them.

When all of the chipmunks and chipettes had finished their toast's, they were all in their school uniform, and they walked out of the door.

**At school (Lunchtime)**

Alvin was at his locker, Simon was eating alone at the cafetaria and Theodore was eating with the three chipette's.

Simon was eating the same thing he had for breakfast, just with some extra salad, three tall human boys stood up behind him and Simon could feel that danger was near, he didn't dare turn around until he felt something cold grab him on the shoulder and carry him.

"Woah! Hey! Let me down, now!" Simon shouted but then kept silent after he realized who it was, Zach and his 2 mates, Jack and Alex, Simon swallowed and he was holding back tears, Right, i thought today was gonna be bad, and i was right! Simon thought and he closed his eyes, hoping this was only a dream, but than he felt something throw him into a wall, it was Zach, he throwed him onto a table which had sharp edge's, Zach glared at him.

"What? You said for us to let you down, and we did it.." Zach smirked, Alvin looked around and spotted Zach and Simon he growled and got angry, Zach was getting his fist ready, he was about to punch when he felt a big punch on the cheek, he stepped back and realized who it was.

"Stay away from my brother!" Alvin growled in his fierce voice.  
"Hah, and what'cha gonna do about it? Ya little rat!" Zach said and was about to pick Alvin up and Alvin punched him harder this time.  
"I will seriously punch you till your head comes off!" Alvin said angrily.  
"Go ahead!" Zach said while rubbing his cheek and suddenly, a big kick landed on his forehead, and it was a very very very hard one, Zach fell to the ground and banged his head on a locker and fell unconscious.

Jack and Alex ran away, they were scared, and soon enough, they were no where to be seen.

Simon gasped and surprisingly hugged his brother and Alvin returned the hug.

"Al..Alvin, thank you.. I thought you didn't really care about me..." Simon said and released his tears he had been keeping in.  
"Of course i care about'cha, Si, your my brother!" Alvin said while gently shaking Simon like he was waking him up.

Simon smiled at Alvin and the bell rang, the 2 brothers happily walked to their classes.

**Soo sorry that its short, i just thought that maybe i made you wait too long! so i decided to make this short so atleast you have something to read! and the next chapter will be just a-bit longer. Review!**


	5. Poor Simon News! New Story Preview!

**Poor Simon Note! (Please Read, Very Important!)**

Ok, i may take a long time to write the next chapter of poor simon since im very busy with a lot of stuff, im really sorry! But i will try my best to do it as soon as possible, also, it is going to be very long, so it will be a hold up because im busy since its holidays and im having trouble thinking of the story line, and its going to be a long chapter! Im really sorry about this, sorry if i have made you sad to wait!

Also i will be busy working on another long story for alvin and the chipmunks! So while i am telling you about this hold-up, i will show you a little preview for the summary of my new story!

**Title: 'Munk and 'Ette's on MSN!**

**Age Rating: **K+ (Theres not too much swearing, maybe just a tiny bit, but it will be censored!)

**Genre: **Humour

**Summary:**_ The Chipmunk's and Chipette's find out about MSN! They create their own accounts and begin to chat to eachother on each of their laptops!_

_"Hey Brittany! You pregnant yet?"  
"Grrr! Shut UP Alvin!" _

_"Geez, just tryna make a convo, 'babe'"_

_"Ewww Alvin, Get away from me!"_

_"You know you love me babez, well, i love you too!"_

**Well, thats it for the summary, that is the full summary, when the story comes out, it will be a shorter summary, just the first two lines!**

_Sarah ~ Love My Readers And Fans, xx!_

_Want me to make a story just for you or your friend? Email me and let me know!_

_Sarah_.uk_

_.uk_


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter include s two OC s, Oh and yeah, i dont care how much my headaches hurt, they are NOT, going to stop me from continuing my story! Oh and... this is the last chapter, this is the end of the story, you are SO going to hate me for this! I mean, its the worst ending ever!  
In science class.  
Alvin and Simon were sitting next to each other, Brittany and Theodore together and Eleanor with a new chipette friend that she had met at lunch time, Chrissy.  
Right, quiet down class! I would all like you to meet a new girl, of course as you can see, she is a chipette! She is not human like all of us so do not be rude to her! Anyway, would you like to introduce yourself young lady? The teacher, , looked at Chrissy.  
Chrissy stood up and walked to the teacher and stood beside her, she was very shy, so she was blushing, she didn t like to be seen to the whole class.  
Well, um, my name is Chrissy, I m a chipette, not a human, and um, i m 10 years old... Chrissy shyly and quietly spoke but was looking down at her paws all the time.  
Well done Chrissy, you can go back to your seat now, patted Chrissy s head like she was a pet, was the only teacher the whole class liked, she was very kind.  
Chrissy wore a light pink and top with a lighter pink, nearly white, shirt under. She had a pink skirt with black and white stripes on it, she had long white socks and big black boots, she had beautiful purple eyes and black hair, 2 pigtails on each side, with 2 cute pink clips on the left. Alvin was stunned at her prettyness, he couldnt take his eyes off her for the whole class, than after that, the class continued.  
Home time.  
Eleanor had left Chrissy and had went home with Theodore, Alvin and Simon together of course, Alvin didn t wanna leave Simon as Simon might get hurt if he went home alone, Jeanette was staying with a boy she met also at lunch time, he was chipmunk sized, well, he is a chipmunk, he had been introduced when school started, Alvin and the rest didn t find anything special about him, but Jeanette had fell for him, she thought he was pretty, but she didn t know his name.  
He wore a blue polo shirt with 2 buttons at the top, half cut sleeves, and he wore a brown short with lots of other shades of brown stripes and some blue stripes. So... um. What s your name? Jeanette looked at him and asked.  
Tom The boy politely replyed.  
Oh, nice name, mines Jeanette... Jeanette secretly grinned happily to herself.  
"Thanks, your names nice too." Tom looked at Jeanette and winked, but she didn't see.  
"No, i don't think it i-" Jeanette screamed as Tom pushed her into a dark alley, he picked her up with his hand and squeazed her hand so she screamed more, than he pulled her close and started a deep kiss, Jeanette was blushing deeply, she wanted to make the kiss go more deeper but a picture of Simon was just telling her, 'You dont love me Jeanette?" she was about to cry but she couldn't take it, Tom was way more prettier than Simon, so she kissed him deeper.  
"I lo-" Tom was cut off by some footsteps, when Tom looked and Jeanette did the same, they saw Chrissy.  
"Tom, cut it out, leave the poor chipette alone!" Chrissy growled at Tom.  
"Bu-" Tom looked at Jeanette and saw her with her head burried in her hand, she was crying and thinking of Simon, she had never kissed anyone before, she wanted her first kiss to be with Simon, but she ruined her dream now, she stood up and threw a rock into a puddle of rain.  
"Go away, Tom!" Jeanette shouted and Tom held her by her hips but she managed to push him away and run,  
"Now look what you've done!" Chrissy pushed Tom away and ran after Jeanette, when she had reached her she held her by the hips from the back and than she carryed her.  
"Hush, my brother may seem cute, but his really evil, dont ever go near him!" Chrissy whispered and than she let Jeanette down.  
"You better go home now." Jeanette whispered back, "And so should i." "I... I dont have a home.." Chrissy silently said as a tear rolled down her cheek freely.  
"Wha...What!" Jeanette screamed.  
"I dont have a home, can i sleep at yours just this once?" Chrissy spoke shyly "Of course you can, I'm sure dave wont mind!" Jeanette holded Chrissy's hand and they walked home together happily.  
Simon was safe from the bullies finally, the bullies had been kicked out of the school, so everyday, Simon would go home with his brothers and sisters and have a nice day.  
I know i already told you, the worst ending ever.  
Anyway, Tom and Chrissy will be in more new story's, they are my new OC's! And in case your wondering, yes, Chrissy is now living with the chipettes and chipmunks, and i know i didn't mention it in the story but, she bought Tom along with her! So tom and chrissy are living in Dave's house now! 


End file.
